


Holic

by orphan_account



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Cupid Jihoon, Cupid Junhui, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, M/M, Rivalry, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 06:32:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16012241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Junhui's mission is to make Joshua fall in love with Jeonghan. Unfortunately, Jihoon's is to make Joshua fall in love with Seungcheol.





	Holic

**Author's Note:**

> kara - cupid plays
> 
> this is just a silly idea i had its not that fleshed out my bad

When Junhui gets the assignment, he’s excited.

It’s been a while since he’s gotten to go down to Earth and actually interact with the humans. Most of the time, Hoshi has him filing paperwork in the office or completing extensive liability forms (likely because he’s the only one who won’t actively complain about it). 

He’s so excited in fact, that when he introduces himself to the poor victim’s class in his human form, he almost doesn’t notice Jihoon already sitting in the back of the room. Junhui’s eyes widen as he walks to sit next to him by the teacher’s instruction, receiving what could only be described as a glare of fury from Jihoon as he slides into the seat. 

“Why are you here?” Jihoon hisses under his breath, eyes shifting around. Junhui resists the urge to frown, not sure why Jihoon always seems so upset with him. “I’m assigned to make Hong Joshua fall in love with Yoon Jeonghan.”

Jihoon sucks in a deep breath, his expression getting even darker. “Are you serious? I’m supposed to make Joshua fall in love with a guy named Seungcheol.”

“Wow,” Junhui murmurs, excited. “I guess fate has interesting plans for them! Let’s try our best!” He grins at Jihoon, receiving an angry scoff in return. Before Jihoon can say anything else (namely insult him), the teacher chides them. “Junhui, Jihoon, I know you’re new, but please refrain from talking while I’m teaching.”

Junhui straightens up, looking appropriately guilty. “I’m sorry, miss!”

Jihoon snorts next to him, leaning back farther into his seat. “Suck up,” he spits out, which Junhui ignores despite the stinging feeling it sends through his chest. Whatever. If Jihoon wants to act like a delinquent while he’s here, that’s none of Junhui’s business. Junhui will just complete this job and get a promotion so he doesn’t have to work with him ever again.

 

-

 

It’s easier to find Joshua than Junhui had thought it would be. 

He’s the class president, pretty and poised, immediately accepting Junhui into his circle of friends when Junhui comes up to him in the cafeteria. Both Jeonghan and Seungcheol are there, watching Joshua carefully as he shows Junhui some of the material in the textbook that the teacher has just given them. 

Junhui quickly befriends the other two as well, joking and flirting his way into their circle to try and get an advantage over Jihoon. At one point during lunch, he glances over his shoulder, catching Jihoon giving him the death glare from nearby. Junhui can’t help but feel proud, although he does hate to gloat. 

-

He starts hanging out with the three of them after school, often pulling Seungcheol away from the other two with some weak excuse like asking him to show Junhui where the vending machine is and then proceeding to get him purposefully lost. Junhui uses his magic liberally, scattering the petals from the trees over the two as he and Seungcheol look down on them from the roof, making sure that at least one gets caught behind Joshua’s ear.

He almost jumps for joy when Jeonghan reaches out to brush it off, his hand lingering on Joshua’s cheek as he says something that Junhui can’t hear. From the way Joshua blushes, there’s clearly some attraction there on both of their parts. Jihoon will have to step up his game. 

Junhui turns to face Seungcheol again, noticing the way the boy’s shoulders have dropped, his puppy-like face crushed. Immediately, Junhui feels guilty, his heart caught in his throat. “What’s wrong?” He asks, despite knowing exactly what’s wrong. He can’t let them know what he is, after all. He has to seem normal. “I-,” Seungcheol mutters. “Nothing, it’s stupid.”

“It’s not stupid!” Junhui replies earnestly, receiving a sideways glance from Seungcheol. “If it’s bothering you, it’s not stupid.” 

“I really like Joshua,” Seungcheol says after several seconds, looking uncomfortable. “But I think that he and Jeonghan have a thing going on and I don’t want to mess that up. They’re my best friends.”

Glancing at Junhui, he seems to panic. “Please don’t tell them!”

“I would never,” Junhui replies immediately, trying to suppress the shame in his stomach. This is just a side effect of this job, he reminds himself. “Well,” Junhui starts, hesitant. “If they’re not dating yet, you still have a chance. And if Joshua picks him, there’s still happiness out there for you somewhere. Remember that. I haven’t known you for very long, but you’re a great guy Seungcheol. Most people would be happy to date you.”

Seungcheol sniffs, looking away. “Thanks,” he mumbles, almost inaudible. “Really, thanks. We should probably go back before they start looking for us though.”

Junhui nods.

-

Jihoon, as Junhui quickly finds out, has been infiltrating the group in a different way, joining the music club that Seungcheol’s the president of and writing a song for Joshua and Seungcheol to perform as a duet. 

Junhui, not intending to let him win, immediately joins too. 

The three humans are very welcoming, much to Jihoon’s irritation. Ever since their conversation on the roof, Seungcheol’s been infinitely more friendly to Junhui, which makes it easier to manipulate him (as much as Junhui hates to admit it). 

“Josh and I are performing together at the Fall Festival,” Seungcheol tells Junhui happily. “And Jeonghan’s doing a solo, which means you and Jihoon should totally do something together!”

“That sounds fun!” Junhui exclaims, glancing over to give Jihoon a big smirk which is returned with a panicked glare. “I-I don’t kn-,” Jihoon starts, cut off by Jeonghan clapping his hands together. “Come on, Jihoon. You two totally have to perform together. It’ll be awesome!”

Jihoon bites his lip, looking away. “Fine,” he mutters after a second. 

Junhui considers that a victory. 

-

The closer they get to the festival, the more Junhui has to work to get Joshua alone with Jeonghan.

Also, he has to spend more time with Jihoon.

That’s not necessarily a bad thing for Junhui. He doesn’t dislike Jihoon, never has, just dislikes the way that Jihoon dislikes him. In all honesty, working with Jihoon is nice. They sit together on the floor of the house that Hoshi’s bought in this city for them to use, with Jihoon playing his guitar and the two of them softly harmonizing.

It feels good to spend time with someone in a manner that’s not explicitly for work purposes, although they technically are doing this to try and get Joshua’s love life to work out. Jihoon’s surprisingly sweet when he doesn’t feel like being contrarian. He’s patient, slowly guiding Junhui through vocal exercises and encouraging him when he hits the notes at last.

It’s an entirely new side of Jihoon that Junhui hasn’t seen before, one that he likes, but disappears just as quickly as it comes. When Junhui leaves the house in the morning, Jihoon’s gruff, refusing to look at him anymore or even greet him in the hallways. It makes Junhui pout, makes him stare at himself in the mirror and wonder what he’s doing wrong. 

Junhui tries to put it aside, focusing instead on trying to shove Joshua and Jeonghan into as many cliched romantic situations as possible. He tries putting gifts in their lockers, tries going invisible and pushing them into each other, tries to isolate them and give them as romantic of a setting as possible. 

Nothing works.

He gets desperate enough to give them free vouchers to a camping site, encouraging them to go together the weekend before the festival. 

Even that doesn’t work since they end up finding another (probably from Jihoon) and taking Seungcheol along. Junhui can’t help but feel frustrated, hiking up the winding trail to the camping site to try and supervise.

It’s cold, way too cold for him to be comfortable, even as a god. The rain is pelting down, making him shiver more as he stumbles and sneezes through the forest in the direction he thinks the campground is. Stupid, he thinks, so stupid. How did he lose the trail? He has absolutely no idea where he is now.

“Hello?” Junhui calls out weakly, trying to search for nearby life forms with his magic. There’s nothing save for a cowering squirrel hiding from the rain under some leaves. Junhui bends down as a particular loud lightning strike sounds nearby, falling against a tree and crying out.

His ankle doesn't feel right. It hurts way too much, the strange sensation pulsing and making him shift, only to feel more pain. Junhui whimpers, starting to hyperventilate when a hand is on his shoulders, a face in front of his. “Breathe,” Jihoon says gently, placing one palm on his chest to try and get him to evenly inhale and exhale. 

Junhui relaxes, feeling Jihoon’s hand slide down to his ankle, touch relieving the pain. “Dummy,” Jihoon murmurs. “Be more careful.”

“Do you hate me?” Junhui asks in lieu of a response, unsure if the wetness on his face is due to tears or the rain. Jihoon looks startled, his face contorting. He waits a few seconds to reply, voice hesitant. “No, I don’t hate you. I actually really like you.”

“Good,” Junhui mumbles. “I’m glad. I was really worried”

“Sorry,” Jihoon mumbles. “I’m bad at expressing my feelings.”

“Don’t worry,” Junhui replies. “I think you’re just fine the way you are.”

Jihoon doesn’t reply to that directly, looking away. “Let’s get out of the rain,” he says finally.

 

-

 

The day of the festival approaches rapidly, and before Junhui knows it he’s standing on stage beside Jihoon.

There’s a rush of euphoria in his veins, a happy energy that pulses as he sings his heart out, grinning at an equally excited Jihoon. 

When they come off the stage, Jihoon’s throwing his arms around his shoulders, laugh loud. “Nice job, Junhui!” He yells, almost like he’s drunk, receiving a similar compliment from a choking Junhui. 

“You guys killed it!” Jeonghan compliments from nearby, sweaty from already having performed. The other two are beside him, their hands intertwined over the table. Junhui swallows, wondering if this means he’s failed and Jihoon’s won.

“Oh,” Jeonghan says, noticing where Junhui’s eyes are looking. “We have to thank you again for the camping vouchers. The three of us got together on that trip.”

Junhui’s mouth opens and closes, and he shares a glance with Jihoon. Well, that’s one way to solve things. “Congrats!” He says, Jihoon echoing a similar sentiment. “We’re, uh, gonna go get a drink,” Jihoon says, sharply tugging Junhui into the hallway. 

“Is… is it over?” Junhui asks as soon as they’re out of hearing range. “Do we just go back now?”

Jihoon shrugs miserably, his eyes determined. “I-I want to tell you something.”

“Go ahead.”

“I really like you, Junhui. I don’t want to lose whatever we’ve been building here if we go back.”

Junhui stares at him, cheeks going red. “I-I like you too! Let’s keep seeing each other, okay?”

Jihoon grins, the expression fitting on his face. “Yeah, let’s do that.”

**Author's Note:**

> sorry it was short and there wasn't much development
> 
> thank you for reading <3
> 
> feedback appreciated


End file.
